Death shan't take me
by Akimoto Ren
Summary: The final clash of planet Earth and the demonata. Do our heroes still stand a chance?
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes

An alternative ending I came up with while reading Hell's heroes, so be warned, if you haven't read all ten books of this series yet, this fic will be a mass of spoilers for you. Pun intended in the title.

I do not own the demonata series.

* * *

Chapter 1

One would think one corridor made of spider webs would be the same as the others, but I have no trouble finding my way through this palace. Knowing how to tell these hallways from each other is just one of the many advantages of my more than flawless memory.

I head for the throne room where my master, the demon of sorrow awaits me and the knowledge I carry: the location of lodestones on planet Earth. I know exactly where to find them. I've absorbed the memories of Beranabus, who's failed to destroy the lot of them, and could do no better than hiding them from sight. Once we obtain them all, we'll just need a couple of demons and some humans to make the sacrifice and the tunnels will be ready for invading the human world. It's the foolproof victory of the demonata.

Beranabus… Bran. Just that name alone brings back so many memories. My own ones. I remember the boy I came to love centuries ago. He wouldn't have wanted me to do the things I'm doing. He fought all his life for the safety of humanity, which in his case means a whole lot. I've undeniable betrayed him, along with the rest of my world. No, the latter isn't true. What I've left behind wasn't my world. Everyone who's ever shone caring towards me has fallen by the claws of the demonata. I pray for the peace of their spirits, but they can't expect me to ever join them. I shall live forever, even after we've returned the universe into its original state, for I am now the vessel of death itself. I chose not to be tortured to death a second time. First time was torment enough for one person to go through.

Saving a life may have been my purpose to coming back to life in someone else's body, but this life won't end the same way. This time it will be every other human to scream of pain, just until we've hunted down the other key figures: Grubitch Grady and Cornelius Fleck.

They too could've chosen to pledge their allegiance to the winning side of this war, but they instead remain in arms, fighting one pointless battle after another. Eventually they will fall, bearing the worst of agonies. I can't say I'm comfortable with all this, but that is the will of death which I am, we all are obliged to follow for there is no stopping it.

I could only imagine the Shadow's power the time we first faced it in battle, more accurately when Beranabus did, giving his life just to banish it. When we became one I was granted forces beyond the wildest imaginations, which should not be an underestimated statement coming from the memory of the Kah-Gash. Such energies have only run through me at the times we used the weapon. Now I may wield 'the blade'. Matter of fact, the shadows around me can take many kinds of forms, just as they did when I fought that older creature.

The entrance of the throne room opens before me, and Lord Loss welcomes me with whatever joy his nature allows him to express. Every demon should feel overjoyed right now, for their victory is only short while away.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the Demonata series.

* * *

Chapter 2

The stench of my pack in my nostrils brings a smile to my face, just before the tent they're kept in comes into my sight. It's been too long since I've last been hunting with wolves. There's something in slaughtering along side them that makes me feel a kind of joy like nothing else could. If only that was the only reason I'd have chosen to side with them again.

Having lost several fronts to the demonta, we had to realize we'll need all the help we can get. There's just no getting past the line of demonic defense. At every spot stronger and stronger beasts are passing through, ones I have a hard time ripping to shreds if even able to.

Am I actually so limited in power, that I can't do a thing to stop the end of the world? When did we lose it all? Did Shadow have the upper hand all this time? Or could've this mayhem all been avoided, had we used the full force of the Kah-Gash, and destroyed the demonata, as it is said to be able? Could all this be happening because… Because I was afraid of doing Juni told me I would do? Is it all my fault?

Sleep! Having slammed into the tent, I return the comfort of primitive thinking. When surrounded by my wolves I'm always inspired to leave all my cares behind, and focus solely on my instinctual needs.

Just before lying down on the ground, I take a good look at my newest group of beautiful predators. Yes, they are beautiful in means of an army. The very qualities that make them admirable are the ones I remember being afraid of being torn up by, becoming, and even the first time I saw a werewolf: the night of my brother's change. And that boy accused our uncle of being a victim of lycanthropy. What an ironic thought.

Feeling something sharp against my side, I end the recalling of familial memories. I remove it from what little of clothing I still wear. It's the little pebble of a lodestone. I give a deep sigh. This thing brings back so much worse memories. Ones I would've preferred not to think of before falling asleep. This rock was given to me by an older creature I had Kernel introduce me to, hoping I could talk him and his kind into aiding our planet at the time of the demonswarming.

I've experienced first hand what powerful magic those blots of light wield. One of them totally paralyzed me. Not that I'm invincible, but I am the damned trigger of the Kah-Gash after all. The force they hold is simply massive, and yet was still matched, no overdone by the unified abilities of Bec and Shadow.

I make a fist, thinking of how little pieces I plan to break their body into. I want that girl, or whatever is left of her to pay with her blood for all the suffering she's brought upon mankind. But for now it's time I end such trains of thoughts so that I may rest peacefully. With the usual spell I put myself to sleep for next couple of hours, without any demons and little girl related dreams thank goodness.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own the demonate series.

* * *

Chapter 3

I'm actually relived to notice the panels of light flying through the air towards a converging point: the opening sight of the next tunnel. As awful the fact of crossing demons may be, with the presence of their magic, I'll finally be able to sooth the burning pain of my eyes. Also, these demons won't get to see a chance to harm any humans, I'll make sure of that.

Before I start working on a window, I head off in search of someone even more needing of this healing energy than me: Shark. The wounds he's gathered these past few months would've surely enough brought even him to the eternal rest, had it not been for the energy we've been surrounded by when in battle. Though it is also obvious that battling alone has magnificent effects on the x-soldier, which makes him the finest warrior among the disciples. I've learned from past experience, that he is the best man to hope for as a partner to the battlefield. Lucky as I was he chose to help me in my unsound goal to save whom I thought to be my little brother. I was a mere child back then, with no experience nor will to fighting. It was at that time, that I got to know the demonata and came to hate them. Though if anyone's to blame for me to have believed a midget of a demon was my younger brother, it is me. I was the one to change Artery into the form of a human child, and shorten its name to Art. I, an unknowing boy misused the power within me, until I decided to join Beranabus in his search for what we've learned to be hidden within me and two others.

Instead of whom I seek, I first run into another disciple named Kirilli Kovacs. Him I can't say I've known for all that long, just about two months give or take. As followers of Beranabus go, he's always played more of an observer role in the war against evil, until very recently when fate introduced him to our team. Since then, he's ceased to be a coward, I dare say he's become a daring soldier. He tells me, he's seen Shark just a few minutes past, so he leads me to him.

When we spot Shark he's accompanied by his loyalest of coworkers: the computer-fanatic Timas Braus. I've not known the guy for more than a week. He showed up with Shark back at the Carcery Vale tunnel when we were there to destroy its lodestone.

'Fancy a trip to a fresh opening sight?' I address Shark.

'What kind of question is that? Obviously we're all going with.'

Timas and Kirilli have a look of agreement even though they're less suited for combat. People just don't raise arguments against Shark.

'Sounds good. The four of us should wreck this attempt no sweat.'

'Four of us? I figured there'd be one more. You know, someone with fangs, claws, enviable amount of body-hair.'

'Grubbs' staying with the wolves. The whole pack fell a sleep. And like I said before, it's a good idea for the two of us to separate from time to time, remember?'

'Yeah, yeah. I guess we're all set to go then. Lead the way!'

I grab for all the flickering panels of light and start pacing them together. I sense that the window is nearing completion when Timas speaks.

'I would recommend you do call for Grubbs to join us.'

'I'm telling you, this crossing's a walk in the park. We won't need him.'

'I beg to differ. I find his presence to be very much required.'

Sounds like there's no arguing with him, so I set off for the tent I remember seeing our werewolf heading to all the while hearing Timas continues to yak on to the two I've left him with 'Kirilli, on a scale of one to ten where one represents…'


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own the demonata series.

* * *

Chapter 4

We are making special arrangements for using what I recall to be the most powerful lodestone Beranabus' ever seen. So filled with energy in fact, he did not rest until he's found the ideal nesting spot. He's buried it at the great heights of a mountain. The spot is difficult to reach for any human, due to the environment's low temperature and amount of oxygen. Very few magicians can hope to manage the long-term job of digging it out, but naturally Lord Loss knows some of them. Death has taken advantage of the only demon lord being able to transit between the two universes. Through the past sixteen-hundred years Lord Loss has tempted the hearts of hundreds of humans with the idea of surviving the apocalypse.

It wasn't long before the pawn closest to the area arrived at the spot and shed the blood of the person he's fooled into coming with him. Every last drop of that mans blood has poured through the snow, soil and rocks as though nothing had blocked the path to the stone we seek. The fully loaded rock then began leaking out such magnificent energies, that our associate has managed the dig within seconds and could still summon his lord and me. Now the two of us are standing at the entrance of what looks like a mile-deep cave (though this might be an over-exaggerated guess) while the person's becoming our tunnel. It's only been a few hours since the murder, so it should still be long before the first demon my pass, but the air is already filled with the force of the stone.

I hear something. Something not natural, nor magical. I first glance to Lord Loss, who has the kind of smile on his face, he'd occasionally show, and as soon as I realize we're getting human company I recall what this sound may be: helicopters.

'This should be a mouth-full' my master sais and floats out of the cave to greet the soldiers planning to keep the demonata at bay. The new rubble of gunfire deafens anything else, just until he forces them to the ground and begins slaughtering them as retaliation, so he may feast on their screams.

I stay in the cave. He'd want it this way. He can handle whatever humanity's got to throw at him and still come out as the satiated victor. But it's wisest for the most powerful of us to stay here, the ideal spot for protecting the unfinished tunnel. And it looks like this role will need to be filled. For right in front of me erupts the unmistakable body of light that is a window. I back away from it deeper into the cave, but am once again relieved to see Kernel climb through. Not sure if I had reacted differently to the arrival of anyone else.

'Kernel!' I address the eyes of the Kah-Gash. I know this lad less than I know Grubbs, but even the limited experience has shown him to be preferable company to the Grady hairball. 'It is thrilling to see you once again. I assume your visit can be taken as a sign of forfeit and the means to join us on the surviving side.'

'You make me sick!' he announces pointing a finger at me. So much for wiser judgments.

'Then w…'

'I came to put a stop to this!' he interrupts me spreading his arms to make a clear reference on our tunnel.

'You must be losing your touch "eyes". Have you not sensed, that I'd be here?'

'I have…' he sais averting his sight to the ground. A sign of unconfidence. 'And thusly, I thought…' he raises his head to reveal a satisfied grin. 'I'll get to take you down! Bonus!' and drives a left fist into the air above his head, back down, his hand comes a tad slower, and with an opened palm, as I suspected.

'I know you've never used so many unnecessary gestures. And I've noticed the moving fingers on your right too. Your moving the lights to one space, just in front of you.'

Signs of shock appear on his face. Busted.

'You got me.' he tells me with meekness in his voice. Then the same turn of the thrown 'Unfortunately for you I have only two panels left!' His arms reach out at both sides and he pushes the aforementioned two panels into place summoning an immense glaring light. And so we battle for the fate of the tunnel that can mark the end of humanity.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own the Demonata series.

* * *

Chapter 5

I can hear the human-tunnel screaming in pain as his eyes start to burn once the light reaches deep into the cave. As for what I can see: everything. Kernel had taken me by surprise summoning this intense nova, but I've acted quickly and have risen a fog-like coat of shadowy souls to act as my shades.

I glance at my opponent, his eyes closed, still oblivious to the fact his trick was futile. Within his two hands however I see he's created two bundles of lights that now illuminate the cave. He starts moving the right, which is slightly dimmer. With a flick of his wrist he sends it flying right into the window, which has yet to disperse.

Had only a second passed, when large barely humanlike body appears through the opening of space landing roughly on its four feet. Its eyes are also closed, but I soon realize, he can use different senses for means of navigation: his lengthened nose for instance. The werewolf spares no time, it rushes towards me, front claws reaching up to my throat and easily cutting into me, had I been as blind and defenseless as the enemy had hoped.

Once the light is allowed to fade, the outcome of our collision comes into sight. Even more blood has been shed on this mountain. The blood of Grubbs Grady. Having once been human I can't help but feel bad for having impaled his chest with a morphed-shadow spear, and yet my face shows a smile. Death is pleased within me with how easy it's proving to be to kill the other two fragments of the Kah…

Something's happening to Grubbs' face! He's going through a rough change in form, as though his head was of plastic being now shaped. The dead werewolf can no longer be recognized as Grubbs, and as I reach it with my hand the memories I'm absorbing are proof to me as well, this isn't the trigger of the Kah-Gash. Just another beast from Wolf Isle.

'Don't feel bad!' I hear Kernel's mocking voice. 'I was fooled by that same spell for an entire year.'

Furious, Death and I feel the same way. We withdraw the spear allowing the corpse to hit the ground, no longer the blocking the view of two more werewolves.

'Grubbs figured he'd stay out of this and lead his pack into a less risky battle' Kernel explains 'he only gave me so little to work with.'

The three charge forward and would probably be an intimidating match… To anyone else. I unleash my shadows upon them in the form of two whips, striking the mutts on their legs. The sight is just comical as they trip and are forced to roll past me on the ground, by their own momentum. "The eyes" also chooses to pass me at my right, instead of attacking me head on. I expected nothing more. He's never been the best of fighters, so by coming here to face me, he has doomed himself and his part of the Kah-Gash.

Before I could attack him however, the mongrels are back on their paws once more and growling threateningly at me. Obviously they're the ones afraid of me. Why else would they just stand there and not attack me? I find the answer looking into their eyes. I can tell, I'm not the only one they're glaring at.

I turn to see a human in the entrance of the cave. A familiar human. It's Timas Braus. It would figure: if anyone can sneak past Lord Loss in time of his feast, it's this spindle. He raises an arm into the air, quite swiftly. I see something flying out of his hand. The small metal object is speeding towards me: a grenade! It smashes against me with such force it immediately explodes. It's the most shocking experience ever. A sudden burst of a powerful shockwave smashing any mass in its range to little bits, and yet it's all too little. Shadow has shielded me entirely with its invincible body.

As the smoke reveals my flesh completely unharmed (cept for two ringing ears), it's the wolves' turn again for an assault. Their simultaneous charging still doesn't frighten me. It is with just a single shadow-cloud slap, that I send them smashing against the cave wall. After their extremely loud smack they bounce back down to the ground lifelessly. Two furbags lying dead at my feet, and two helpless humans remain. For what little time that is.

* * *

Author's notes:

I didn't expect the battle to seem so long compared to the three chapters ahead of it. The upcoming chapters will be the real thrill-ride, or at least it's what I'll enjoy the most. However those won't be up any time soon. This one in fact was a bit rushed to still make it up today. Hope to please you again after vaka.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own the Demonata series.

* * *

Chapter 6

I glance around myself in preparation of claiming the power stored within Kernel Fleck. His fate is sealed. He's facing me only a few feet away, hands darting all over with his unmatched speed ever since the grenade-smoke revealed my uninjured body. Working on another window. Too late for trying to escape. I knew coming to stop me was a grave mistake on his part, though he may still prove troublesome, for I bet he plans on fleeing with the lodestone ruining our new fatal tunnel.

As I ready myself, I sense that the window behind me is still in one piece. The thought that it may be their plan to keep it opened for more distractions crosses my mind, but worries me not. Nothing could stop my next attack. Also to my back is Timas Braus. He raises another worthless metal object and with a twitch on its upper side reveals just how ineffectual it is. Just a flare. He however throws it into the afore-mentioned window to his side from which another werewolf jumps out howling. As I can tell, this new pack of enhanced wolves has been trained to charge when given sings that are: whatever shiny crossing the window to their side.

I form weapons with my shadowy shell, only to catch movement from bodies around me. The beasts I've previously bashed into the wall are on their paws again. Don't tell me they've been taught to play dead too! The howl must've been another signal they've been trained to. Having laid by my feet the newly risen two are now backing me until they can totally surround me along with their third teammate. An impressive ambush for simple-minded mortals and hybrids.

Ignoring the threat of Kernel my shadows strike down upon the two werewolves in front in the form of threads, binding their limbs and lassoing their necks tight. For dealing with the one behind I mold what would most accurately be called a tail, one so sharp it impales his chest. I'm getting pretty good with that move.

As the first two wolves suffocate I sense the three souls are becoming a part of me. They're all dead now, and I see that the window has fallen apart in the meantime, so no more of these beasts is to be expected. Kernel's time has come. Before I could turn however, I catch the move of Timas from the corner of my eye, as he hurls his hand into the air again. I need to prepare my defenses to take the shock of another grenade. But when I fail to catch the explosive with my eyes, I come to a confusing realization: a bluff?

It is at this time, when I'm staring into the empty air, an eventless, silent moment is broken by frequent smacking sounds. Footsteps! Someone's running towards me. Sounds so close. But it will be useless. I will survive anything and can kill anyone, so whoever this is better be aware that they're headed for the awful fate of having their souls held captive within me for the rest of eternity. My shell becomes that of a porcupine's, having sharp tips of spears covering me, ready to be extended into the enemy's flesh. Spinning around, I release these stakes with ferocious speed to my surprise at Kernel. He might've snuck up to me within his reach, but I still can't imagin…

With a slide of his hand, he completes the window he's been working on, and it appears between us, giving Kernel a wall of defense against my frontal stabs. The thought that he might jump through and manage to escape me, stiffens my body with rage. My human body at least. My remaining shadowy tentacles reach above, and over the sides of the window and bend to smack into Kernel. But to my shock the form of the body of light starts to change. It bends at its rim, and now covers "the eyes" from the sides as well. No-one ever knew that such a feat was possible... No-one but the Old creatures. Now their words ring in my head as I recall what they told this boy.

"With our assistance you may learn, how to make bigger windows, also you will bend them, in so surrounding the entire planet."

Having survived my barrage, Kernel molds his window into the opposite direction, towards me. The speed at which defense is shifted into offense is so great, I can't back away in time. The gateway falls over me like curtain.

I see nothing. It's darkness all over. I wonder if my sight's been damaged in any way.

'_That's hardly the case.'_

'Oh, so you even talk to me now, Shadow?'

'_I might as well remind you myself. You've been forced through a window. Just use your magic to conjure light, and we'll see where we've been brought to.'_

I don't argue. I light the place up. The all too familiar place I might add. Just one glance on the familiar cracks on my stone surroundings, and I recognize what used to be a demon-crossing tunnel in the Carcery Vale cave. I ought to, I've been trapped within here for sixteen-hundred years. I gather I'm in no trouble. I've just been transported from an important battlefield. It's frustrating, I can't open windows leading to specific places the way Kernel can.

To think that their trickery eventually succeeded. I have to admit though, their tactic was pretty good. Whether the werewolves or the grenade would harm me or not didn't matter, they were merely just distractions, giving Kernel the chance to get up close to me and trap me with the window. How'd that boy learn to bend his windows anyway? Could the Old creatures have been in on this plan?

'_He could've just mastered it on his own. __A lot more time has passed on planet Earth than we had felt in Lord Loss' domain. All that time spent on their training got them this far. We best not underestimate them ever again. Speaking of his majesty's realm, I believe that is where we should be headed right now. We can wait for him there.'_

'On it.'

Opening a window to the aforementioned kingdom takes minimal time and effort, because trips to that destination were stored in Kernel' memory. As I focus to create the required window I continue to look about the cave, not that the memories brought back are so joyous. Memories of how I fought 'til death here, images of another battle from the minds of Grubbs' and Beranabus'… But not Kernel's. Every time he's ever been in this cave, he has had his eyes gouged out by either a demon, or Grubbs. Strange… I figure, he needs a place with its own unique name or one he's seen before to create a window, so how did he…? Oh, no!

'_He didn't make a window to lead to a specific place, but to a person he knew would be here!' _is what we both figure, but Shadow isn't too shocked to speak it. On this fitting cue, the events are sent in motion.

The cave is irradiated by a bright purple light, someone behind me had summoned. I instantly turn and am almost blinded when staring into the source: a destructive ball of magical energy, the size of which has not been matched over the hundreds of years Beranabus could recall. It has not been sent to fly yet. It's hovering in its place of origin, the palm of the conjurer, desperately trying to focus more of their energy into the sphere.

Through another shading curtain of souls I can make out who that is (had it not been obvious who could control such a force): it's Grubbs! The third container of the Kah-Gash, of course! To his sides I notice he has a company of two. On his right stands the pitiful Kirilli Kovacs, to his left, another disciple referred to as Shark, him being in a state that makes him look just a bit less pathetic, than the aforementioned.

The second I recognize my foes, my Shadow-shell takes on a redoubtable form. Souls solidifying into a cloak of blades, topping it all off with a large, tri-pronged spear at my chest-height. I instantly propel the mighty weapon at the enemy standing in the cover of the ever-growing orb. It's brought to a stop as the middle edge lashes into the surface of the globe. It's not a defense I'll be able to pierce, but I'm not short on back-up plans. The remaining two tips of the fork unstiffen, lengthen and start on a snake-like movement, so they may bypass the obstacle, except I come to the estimation, that time will run out and the form will reach a size so great, it will connect with the tunnel walls leaving no holes to attack through.

I scratch the idea of further attacks, and reverting the blades into their original less murderous death-cloud form I make my feet rise into the air taking fast panicked flight, towards the exit of this pipe-like trap.

I'm fleeing for my life with limited hope for success in the same tunnel I did in, sixteen-hundred years ago. I also try another option of escape working on the completion of the window to Lord Loss' realm, but all illusions are shattered when the enemy releases the missile, which sweeps across the tunnel seemingly unstoppable. The sight of it smashing rock formations to mere pebbles the size below human perception is just frightening. It is this fear that torments me as the distance lessens by the second. This is impossible! Not even the trigger of the ancient weapon could muster such great force on its own, or even if he'd fuse his with that of the two disciples' on his sides.

When the blast finally makes contact, the last thing I comprehend is the sight of a pebble of lodestone floating in the center. Then everything I sense is washed away in a wave of pain. I can only assume I'm then rammed out of the tunnel through the exit which had meant my only chance to dodge the blow a minute ago. Eventually I guess I'm stopped by a cave-wall against which I'm smashed into a dust-like substance.


End file.
